Adopted by the Biersacks part 1
by Aya-Yagami-Lawliet
Summary: This is only in the death note cateogry because it contains Light Yagami and L Lawliet, I didn't know where to put an Andy Biersack fanfiction. There isn't really a category for it. Can I just say I suck at writing fanfiction. Rated M for self harm and violent language. Aya Yagami Lawliet


(Aya)

Andy and I stood outside the school. "Nervous?" He asked me, "not one bit" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, he detected the element of sarcasm in my voice and smiled, he turned to face me and said, "no one messes with the Biersacks, if they do the dickheads will instantly be smacked around the jaw, they will feel the wrath of Andy". "They'll shit themselves" I said flatly, "Aya Biersack listen to me you are one of us now and we will treat you as such, I finally have a sister and don't intend to lose her!" He stated defiantly, "I'm not a biological Biersack" I said quietly. "Who cares about biological? All I care is that me and my friends are looking out for you, and stop rubbing your scars they might open up again" he ordered. "Yes mum" I retorted, he seemed to be happy with the title of mother and looked pleased with himself. I'm adopted and rub my scars when I'm nervous. Andy had to go a different way to me so I was on my own...

I was walking towards my first lesson after form time and ran into someone, he dropped a notebook and I picked it up to hand it to him, what I saw next didn't look very odd, there was a monster standing behind him, I expected that it was a shinigami, he said sorry and walked away, I watched him walk down the corridor, bag swaying at his side, light brown hair glinting in the light, brown eyes sparkling. I was thinking how could this day get any worse, I'd walked into someone and openly shown embarrassment, guess what? Today could get a lot worse. Someone grabbed my hair and slammed me into a locker, I fell to the floor, he kicked me in the ribs and smacked my nose, if it wasn't broken before it was now. I looked up at them through my hair and they kicked me in the face, it wasn't one person beating me to a bloodied pulp, it was two, I recognised them from the boys who tripped Andy up a few months ago, Mitch Lucker and Danny Worsnop. Danny kicked my ribs again and I groaned and coughed. I heard someone shout "hey leave her alone!" I turned my head from where it was currently situated on the floor to see the boy I ran into earlier running down the hall followed by the shinigami. Mitch kicked my stomach then grabbed my wrist and shouted in my face "get up and fight you fat worthless emo faggot!" I groaned inaudibly and he dropped me, I slumped against the wall and watched the red eyed boy from earlier kick him in the face. Red eyes?! He didn't have red eyes before, or red hair, he had changed, it must be my imagination. Mitch and Danny fled, he crouched down and said "everything will be alright they're gone now, you're safe... I'm sorry I don't know your name, I'm Light by the way". I choked out "Aya". "Pretty name" he said, that was the only thing I liked about myself was my name. I was a fat anorexic, self harming, depressed, emo bitch, who could love that? "Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked, I nodded and tried to stand on my spindly legs, I was unsuccessful and fell to the floor, after two more tries I was too beaten to stand so Light picked me up and carried me to the medical office. Mrs. Brink was sat at the desk tattooed arms typing away at a keyboard. Light placed me on the chair and sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder for support. Mrs. Brink asked what was wrong and Light explained since I was too shaken up to speak. She made tsk noise in the back of her throat and gave me some medicine. I looked at her with a stare that could only be described in five words: 'woman are you fucking joking'. She recognised the stare and sighed. "Mr. Yagami go to your first lesson while miss Biersack stays here, she'll survive" "but Mrs. Brink look at her" he retorted, he was standing up, protecting me. He walked away when she gave him a look, he muttered something about death notes and shinigamis and someone called L. I decided to let it slide. Mrs. Brink sent me to second lesson after spending all of the first lesson in the medical room, great start to your new school Aya. Note to self: fight back. I sat in art while we drew our heroes, I drew Jeff the killer and slenderman fighting, while on the genderbend, it was a cat fight, I giggled a bit at my image but instantly felt sick, I walked over to the teachers desk, well I say walked, as I don't eat I find it difficult to balance, I said as quietly as I could, "Mr. Kroeger may I be excused to go to the bathroom". He nodded and shouted, "Yagami! Escort her" Light got out of his seat and walked me to the bathroom. I ran into the toilet and threw up. I walked out having cleared the vomit from my mouth and asked Light to walk me home, I didn't want to risk being beaten up more. Light took me home and I walked into my house, I waved goodbye and he said he'd pick me and Andy up tomorrow so I didn't get hurt again. I lay on my bed and thought, I had two body guards, and one was obligated to protect me because he was my brother. I had another thought, Mitch called me fat, and on this diet I wasn't losing any weight, I got up and walked to the sink, I looked into the mirror, I looked deep into my own purple eyes and said, "you're fat, you're worthless, you're nothing, you're weak, you're stupid, you're a disgrace to the name Biersack, you're a failure, you're an emo fag, you should throw up to try to be skinnier, you're so fat and ugly" I screamed the last bit into the mirror and rammed two fingers down my throat and a hot stream of vomit gushed from my stomach into the sink, I washed it down the drain and ran to my drawer where I kept my razor and medical supplies, I dragged it up my arm and felt the warm blood trickle down my arm onto my hand, I heard the door unlock and quickly bandaged my arms as Andy came running through my door and hugged me, turned out Light told him what happened, bless his heart he must have been so worried about me, I hated to see what I was doing to my brother, he didn't deserve all this responsibility, he didn't need to look after me, he could shun me, after all it wasn't until he was sixteen that he had to share his parents, he could hate me but instead he treated me like I was his best friend. I assured him that I was okay, we heard mum coming upstairs, Andy sniffed, he smelled something, the smell was stronger in the bathroom, he looked at me because he'd seen traces of vomit that hadn't gone down the drain, I told him that because I'd been kicked in the stomach I had been sick. He seemed satisfied with that, mum walked into the room, Andy and I looked at her and grinned, "so did you two have a good day at school?" She asked, "yes" we replied, "were the people nice?" "no" she gave us a weird look and walked out, "we're going to your cousin's house tomorrow to celebrate your aunt's birthday" she called. Me and Andy looked at each other with horror and groaned. We both hated our cousins because we're both bisexual and they're homophobic, they suspect something is wrong with us because of the way we dress and shit, we hate them! We hate them! We hate them! I've wanted to kill them on several occasions, we had a party to 'welcome Aya to the Biersack family' and I hated them from the start when they made a homophobic joke. After dinner Andy and I got up to go to bed. I put on my pajamas and crawled under the duvet, I was ready for sleep and it hit me as soon as my head was on the pillow.

Note:

Let me know if I should write more of these and if Aya and Light should have a relationship.

P.S I prefer comments over favourites

~ Aya Yagami Lawliet


End file.
